The NDO
by MelonsAndStuff
Summary: Just because an organisation has been given the tick by the princesses of the sun and the moon, doesn't mean it does good. Or, at least, that's what Distort and the other experimentation ponies are to find out. Welcome to the NDO.
1. 1: Just The Everyday

**Chapter One~ The Everyday**

 _[17:35]_

Quickly, carefully, Distort secured the loop. The blue colt narrowed his grey gaze as he pulled on it, checking the strength. The scientist grinned at the colt's work before moving on to the other youngsters. This was his daily schedule; wake up, breakfast, classes, lunch, tests, dinner, then some leisure time before bed. He was no more than an experiment, his life meant little more than nothing to the scientists that kept him hostage. There were others there, too, who had to endure the same hell. There were probably about 150 in the entire experimentation, but he only knew 8 well.

Eternal, Hazy and Universe were the oldest that he knew of. As teenagers, they had a few more rights than the younger ones, for example, they were allowed up until 9:30, half an hour later. The younger ones were Melancholy, Prism, Veil, Shattered, Glimpse, and Distort himself. The organisation had no name that he knew of, but what he did know was that they were being raised as sharp-minded pawns of the law.

"Hey, Dis." Turning, Distort saw Melancholy, a bright smile planted upon her light face. Her tri-coloured mane was tied up in a neat bun, just how the scientists liked. She knew of no other style for her mane. "I can't figure out how to do the loop." Though the filly was behind him and far along the queue, the scientists were quick at checking the loops and soon she'd be next. If she couldn't do it, she'd obviously be punished. Sighing, he went ahead and looped the rope for her.

Dressed in a long, white coat, with masks and goggles obscuring their identities, the scientists always had a watchful eye on the ponies they had in the lab. One wrong move and they'd snatch up the youngster and make it so they'd never be found again. It was a demoralising thought, but no pony really knew where you went when the scientists took you away. They just... Disappeared. No pony ever found any corpses, and it wasn't as if there was a world outside of the lab. If there was, it was probably just a simple wasteland for all eternity. Perhaps this world was all they'd ever see.

Distort patted his friend's head gently. "Just keep it like that, they shouldn't suspect a thing." He advised. Melancholy grinned and uttered a quiet thanks. When the scientists got round to her, they watched her closely, their intimidating goggles fogging up as they breathed upon her. Getting nervous, she trembled slightly, sweat dripping down her face. Then, as a miracle, they moved on.

* * *

 _[20:00]_

At the start of leisure time, Melancholy took her friend's hoof. "Can I repay you with something interesting?" Distort felt his eyebrows raise. Intrigued, he nodded quickly, curious for what she'd found. Nimbly, she trotted to the library, keeping in the shadows of the laboratory. The corridor was long and echoed loudly, but if you kept your voice down to a volume just lower than a whisper, the echo wouldn't reach the other rooms. Wouldn't reach the scientists.

"Why are we being sneaky, again?" He enquired. Teasing, he added, "Did some pony find something they weren't supposed to?" Melancholy sighed, truly a burden upon her, but remained silent. The apprehension raised as the duo trotted past numerous doors and other lab rats. When they finally reached the great oak door to the library, Melancholy turned to him.

"Yes." She replied in a low, quiet voice, a dark and haunted expression plastered upon her face. "And you can't tell anypony we know of its existence."


	2. 2: A Fantasy World

**Chapter Two~ A Fantasy World**

With the barren thought of contraband knowledge implanted into his young mind, Distort kept himself quiet as Melancholy led him through the library he was oh-so familiar with- but this time it felt different. There was a sort of distinction about the small, crammed room that he couldn't place. Perhaps it was all in his head.

Melancholy brought him to another door that was out of sight, behind a thick curtain. Nopony would even think to look there. It was hidden beyond recognition, coloured the same as the walls and the shadows of the curtain. Reaching and opening the door silently, the duo came across another room, however it was filled with such strange books with such strange titles.

"Have a look around," Melancholy giggled after shutting the door and letting themselves in, "I know you want to."

Lit up with torchlight and flickering candles and with bookcases that towered to the ceiling so high that it would need a pegasus to retrieve a book on the top shelf, this new atmosphere was something far greater than just amazing. He'd never seen anything like it. The colt ran around and examined every book. From titles such as _Geography of Equestria_ to _The Two Sisters,_ or _Changelings: Good or Bad_ to _Crystal Ponies and Their History_ _,_ Distort had never seen anything like it. Grabbing a pile of books with a levitation spell, he skim read through them. From maps to texts, these books had it all; they were so much more interesting than the encyclopaedia in 21 editions. Apparently there was a world outside of the lab where all of the races got along… Mostly.

Something warm brushed against him and he turned to see Melancholy, snuggled up next to him, leaning on his side, peering over him. She seemed tired, although her dull pink eyes glowed with a hungry interest. "Can you read to me, please?" She murmured, exhausted. "Prism usually reads to me, but she's not here." To that, Distort nodded, letting a few cobalt strands of his mane fall over his eyes. He took a deep breath and began to read a passage from the book he'd picked out.

 _"Equestria, our homeland, is not only special because of the unity of the three main races of pony and the animals around, Equestria is special because of its two main rulers; Princess Celestia, the eldest of the two, and Princess Luna, her younger sister._

 _"Unfortunately, though, throughout the years, challenges faced the two and the entirety of Equestria, but they pulled through, with the help of others and the elements of harmony."_

Distort turned his attention to the now silent, limp, Melancholy. She snored as she slept, causing him to swallow back a laugh. Waking his friend would be cruel, so he decided to flick back to the contents page of the book and read on, switching to the chapter about the so-called 'Elements of Harmony'.

 _Consisting of six ponies, the Elements of Harmony is a force that saves Equestria in desperate times. Before these ponies wielded these elements, they were held by our very own two princesses. They are so powerful, they managed to trap Princess Luna within the moon during her reign of Nightmare Moon._

At that point, Distort tossed the book as far away as possible, furious of his own incompetence to recognise such fantasies earlier. It slammed against a bookcase, causing it to wobble, but he didn't care. No way was such thing possible. This _Equestria_ place was just a fantasy world. Pure fiction. But, it had a nice ring to it. Whoever had written it truly had a talent for stories.

Angry still, he shook Melancholy awake. Her eyes opened slowly as she yawned profoundly. "What is it, Dis?"

"Do you honestly believe this nonsense?" He demanded, standing up on all fours, leaving her to fall down. She had no reply other than a blank expression. The cobalt green earth pony watched him with big, defeated eyes, curling up disappointedly in her small, black sweater. "Equestria is just a fantasy world. It doesn't exist." His words may have been too hard on her, because he saw her spirit slowly start to crack like a mirror.

"Even if it doesn't…" She looked up at him sadly. "Don't you want to go there?"


	3. 3: So It's Real?

**Chapter Three~ So It's Real...?**

That night, Distort was kept awake with haunting images settling in his brain. He knew his roommate, Hazy, could practically sense his agitation by the way she just lay awake, her breaths quiet and slow. The mare watched him with exhausted tension, her eyes lazily half-open.

"What's on your mind?" She whispered. He sighed, nuzzling further into the pillow. Could he afford to tell Hazy? Though she was his friend and roommate, when forced she'd probably reveal anything. It was better to keep quiet, so he shook his head. "Equestria." She hissed under her breath.

"So you know?" He gasped in relief. She nodded.

Tilting her head and sitting up, she asked, "Did it really take you this long?"

"It- It's just a story! Pure fiction!" He answered defensively.

"No, it's not, you stubborn foal." Hazy slipped out of her bed and gestured him to do the same, so he complied. "And I have proof that changes everything… But first, we need to leave this gods-forsaken room." Every night, the scientists locked the great metal doors that kept everypony locked inside. To get out would be impossible, and Hazy knew all too well, and it wasn't anything to do with Distort's bored, unbelieving expression.

He kicked at the door and she did, too. Casting his gaze to the older mare, he noticed her take a key out of her beanie she'd cleverly tucked inside. "How did you get that?!" He spat out, bemused.

"Stole it." She smirked, using the key to unlock the doors. You could pick the lock, but it would sense it and set off an alarm. Only a key would keep it silent. Hazy clicked her tongue as she trotted out and galloped back to the library. Rolling his eyes, Distort followed.

* * *

They went into the hidden sector of the library and Hazy searched for her evidence. Distort eyed her, chewing nervously on his hoof. If they were caught… They could be sent _there._ To the place where nopony ever returned from. Although he wanted to prove to Hazy that there was no place outside of the lab worth knowing about, he also didn't want to be locked away.

"A-ha!" She grinned mischievously, pulling out a large file. "Here it is, Dis! Number one evidence that proves Equestria is real!" He groaned, taking the file and opening it. The first page surprised him.

 _The Princesses of Equestria grant the wishes for the New Detective Order (also known by The NDO) to be built._

 _The academy will consist of willing ponies who are mentally capable to lead the new crime system, as suggested by the Crime Department of Equestria (CDE)._

 _The New Detective Order shall be based within a confined area of the Everfree Forest where they can learn in peace without distractions. A check should be every 6 months and the subjects should be allowed to return home for holidays. These terms were suggested by the scientists and detectives in charge of the New Detective Order and approved by the Princesses of Equestria._

 _-Canterlot Castle, Canterlot._

Signed off with a royal stamp, Distort couldn't believe his eyes. He felt as if he'd been let down. The other pages of the folder contained faces and profiles of ponies he'd once known. Even some who had disappeared. There were a billion pages, and he felt himself sink.

"That's us, isn't it?" He asked quietly, deflated. Hazy nodded sadly.

"There is an Equestria, Distort. Now do you believe?"

He growled and glared at his roommate. "But why haven't they come to check on us like they promised? Surely this wasn't in the agreement. I mean, going home?! Where even _is_ home?!" His anger turned to lost whimpering. "…Why did they keep all of this from us?"

A thunder of hoofsteps caught him off guard. Ponies were coming- probably the scientists. "Hide!" Hazy hissed. Their hearts thrummed loudly in their chests and Distort let out a quiet yelp of fear. Hazy silenced him by placing a hoof over his mouth. Sweat dripped down their panic-stricken faces.

The two dove into the shadows and held their breaths as the door unlocked and a ton of scientists entered, not looking particularly pleased. One finally spoke up, his voice an intimidating roar.

 _"FIND THEM!"_


	4. 4: We Need To Escape

**Chapter Four~ We Need To Escape**

The scientists eventually found the duo, dragging them rather forcefully from their hideout and into their office. Distort and Hazy had never been there before. The cream walls and white tiled floor struck him as an odd combination when added with the black furniture. They had a coffee machine, their lighting was excellent, it was warm, and all other kinds of luxury you could never find anywhere else in the entire lab. "What were you two doing in there? It's out of limits." One growled. Distort shrugged, a playful smirk imprinted on his face. Hazy sighed, almost giving in. They shook her furiously before she gave in, yelling out.

"Equestria!" She howled at the top of her lungs. Bingo. Distort drooped, giving her a sarcastic _well done_ face.

They turned to glare at him. "What's Equestria?"

"Some fiction she keeps trying to tell me about. I don't believe it." He lied fluently. The mendacious words flowed off his tongue like a native language. He'd never had trouble telling tales to the scientists, but now that he knew the truth, it all seemed slightly easier. They seemed to take it well, believing such foolery.

After a few moments of harsh tension, the enemies suddenly spoke up. "You two shall be escorted back to bed. Hazy, you shall receive your punishment tomorrow… We do not appreciate imagination and dishonesty. And, Distort, you're right. Equestria does not exist. There shall be no more talk of such a place. Good night." Then they paused. "And, Hazy, the key to your door, please." The mare rolled her eyes and tossed the silver object at the one who was talking. He caught it with incredible precision.

Two other scientists stepped forth and took a hoof from each of the duo, leading them off. Although Distort tried to fight them off upon reaching the long corridors, they restrained him harder. Hazy had despair written all over her face.

And with that, Distort was all the more desperate to find Equestria.

* * *

In the morning, Distort awoke alone, forcing himself to breakfast. He saw Melancholy, Prism and Glimpse sitting at a table together, with Eternal and Universe standing behind them. "Morning, Dis!" Melancholy waved. He waved back, sitting with them.

Then Eternal spoke up, his voice clouded with tension. "Distort… Do you know why Hazy's schedule now is jam-packed with tests?"

"We got caught in the forbidden sector of the library… I managed to get out of it, but she didn't. The scientists said she had… A punishment… I guess now we know what it is." He answered dejectedly. Covering her mouth in shock, Melancholy started to tremble uncontrollably. Prism wrapped her hoof around her friend supportively. Eternal and Universe stared at the ground sorrowfully. Glimpse tried his best to ignore the others, clicking his tongue and tapping the table impatiently, although it was easy to see his emotions through his frustrated, glassy eyes. The question everyone had?

 _Would Hazy be sent to There? Where every pony disappeared from?_

Distort looked around, suddenly. "Where's Veil and Shattered?"

"Gone somewhere. Hopefully forever; they freak me out." Glimpse revealed lightly. "But, wait, we've all been to the Forbidden Library, right…? How come Hazy was the only one prosecuted for it?"

Slowly the group watched each other's distressed faces turn to confused expressions. Glimpse had made a valuable point, but no pony knew the answer. They weren't even sure if they wanted the answer, so they ignored it.

Prism suddenly made up her mind, her eyes flashing powerfully. "I say we get out of here as quickly as possible. We need to get to Equestria before the scientists get to us."

"All who agree, raise their hooves." Eternal said. Every pony raised their hoof. "Excellent. Now let's devise a plan."

* * *

It was after a few hours, during classes, that Hazy returned. "What lesson is this?" She slurred exhaustedly, stumbling into the seat next to the blue colt. He frowned, watching her tired gaze try to make out the question on the board. What had happened to her during the tests?

"Riddle solving." He answered quietly, partially intimidated by her weakened state and what the scientists could do. It was as if they'd taken all of their negative skills and had shoved them onto her.

"God help us all." She whispered before falling asleep, face planting onto the desk. No pony but him saw the dark bruises aligned on her coat.


	5. 5: Finally Free

**Chapter Five~ Finally Free**

 _"Run! Run! Atta, boy! Just keep running! Good lad!"_ The coach usually let him go easy on physical training, but today it was running; the thing which the coach enjoyed to torment ponies on. On the homemade machine, Distort sprinted like the world couldn't reach him. Like the world would _never_ reach him. In fact, when the coach turned the machine off, he ran straight into the wall.

"Jeez, Distort. You're gonna end up exhausted."

"Sorry, Coach." He apologised, backing away from the wall sheepishly, his face tinted red slightly. The slightly chubby stallion was a light grey with a short, dishevelled amber mane. Apart from that, he had a very obvious stubble. The coach was different from the scientists because he never wore a mask or goggles. He was about 41 in years although he actually claimed to be a young stallion. It wasn't likely. He wore a deep red baseball cap with the words ' _Believe and you shall never lose'_ imprinted on them. Back when he was younger, Distort had actually asked the coach for one, only for the old stallion to decline. He'd never ask again. The colour had started to fade with time and the entire hat had ultimately seen better days.

"Bear with me for one second." Said the coach as he slipped out of the room and jogged down the corridors embarrassingly slowly. Distort reckoned a snail would be able to go faster. He was a fool for using that speed, especially considering the colt's next move.

Curious of something he'd noticed, Distort walked soundlessly over to the coach's desk at the other side of the compact, crammed room. On it was a strange looking map. Labelled _Ponyville,_ Distort had no idea what it was at first, although it had a massive forest with several features inside, such as _Zecora's Hut_ and _The NDO Base._ He figured Ponyville could be a town or city, seeing as outside of the forest were large residential areas and many businesses.

If he and his friends were going to escape, Ponyville would probably be the easiest place to go to, but not the safest. Then again, the quicker they left, the better.

"Oi!" He heard the coach yell. Distort quickly averted his gaze to him, blinking with a blank expression. "Mr. Fires warned me that you were a curious colt." He growled.

"What's this?" Distort asked, pointing to the map, holding back his sarcasm rather forcefully. Only an imbecile wouldn't know.

"No clue."

Distort was impressed.

Clearing his throat, the coach regained himself, "Shall we begin?"

* * *

Training was purely a drag. There were no other words for it that Distort could think of to explain it. Usually he'd be relieved for the coach and his clumsy behaviour but now he just wanted to leave so he could plan his escape with his friends. It would be easiest to leave at night. He watched calmly as the clocks struck 8, the end of the day. Usually his final period would be leisure, but for once a week, it was physical training. He left the room calmly, ignoring the coach. He saw Glimpse waving at him and he trotted over.

Tipping his fedora, Glimpse grimaced. "I heard the scientists want to see all of us." He said.

"Hazy spoke, didn't she?"

"Yup. Now we're all in trouble."

The scientists marched over, a small group of them in their usual white coats and masks… But stained in red. Distort felt ill and trembled slightly. "What is taking you?" One growled.

 _"What is that on you?"_ Glimpse countered, a haunted expression on his freckled face, his eyes wide with shock.

"Run!" The two colts heard Melancholy scream from a few metres behind them before she was muffled. Just straining their necks, they could see her pinned against a wall, unconscious, a cloth around her mouth, probably dosed with sleeping gas.

"You go! I'll keep them!" Glimpse yelled as the scientists dove for him. Although he didn't want to leave his friends, he knew that if he ever wanted a chance of escaping, he had to leave now. He'd come back for them later. He nodded at them sadly and sprinted to the end of the corridors. He could hear Glimpse beating them up, followed by Universe and Eternal helping him.

Running for his life, the world spun around Distort. The blue colt moaned in fear and desperation as he reached the massive metal doors to the NDO. He forced them open with a spell he'd learnt. Ponies from the NDO he'd never met before crowded out to see what all the screaming and banging was about, but lasers shot out and blocked the doors. They all gasped and muttered frantically.

"Take one more step, Distort, and the lasers will kill you!" A scientist howled furiously.

It didn't take him long to react. "Death is better than this hell." He hissed as he ran right through them, pain tearing at his limbs. He ascended the staircases and ran instantaneously into a world he'd never known existed, half-blind.


	6. 6: The Princess And The Dragon

**Chapter Six~ The Princess And The Dragon**

Warm… The first thing Distort felt was warmth. Every single fibre of his body was alive with heat, and he wriggled just to check it wasn't his imagination. But, sure enough, the heat was all around him. He felt alive. Not the type of fiery heat, of course. It was luxury.

"Stop squirming! I can't change your bandages if you don't stop moving." A young male voice scolded. He suddenly felt something on his body and jumped, his eyes snapping open, alert. "Twilight, he's awake!" Distort noticed a purple dragon towering over him, his eyes narrowed in concentration, attending to wounds on him that he'd had no idea existed.

Fear consuming him, he shouted out, " _Dragon!"_ Distort leapt up from his place on a soft, mysterious bed. The dragon was small and young, his large green eyes accentuating the green spikes that aligned him. The dragon yelled in shock, stumbling back and landing in a pile of books. Hearing that, a purple alicorn rushed in.

"Spike!" The alicorn gasped. Her neat, tri-coloured mane bounced as she trotted closer to the dragon.

"Aren't you scared of him…? He's a dragon…" Distort pointed shakily at the dragon. He just scowled at the colt.

The alicorn laughed. "Oh, no, not Spike. Spike's just a baby dragon, and he'd never harm anypony." She grinned. "My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle, but you can just call me Twilight. What's your name?"

Distort was reluctant to answer. If he said his name, would she send him back to the NDO? Did she even know the NDO existed? She was a princess, so surely she would know of its existence. Maybe she was one of the-

"You can tell me, you know. I won't hurt you." She assured him.

The colt sighed. "My name is Distort."

"And what were you doing in the forest, Distort?"

"Yeah," Spike piped in accusingly, "what _were_ you doing to get such bad injuries?"

Distort sniffled slightly at the memory. "I don't know. I can't remember how I got them."

"Okay. Hold tight, I've got a nurse on the way to check on you." Twilight smiled. "Would you like me to change your bandages?" She suggested. Distort nodded shyly, preferring one of his own kind to help rather than a dragon. He'd never met a dragon before. Spike mumbled some excuses before scuttling out. Distort lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes as Twilight's hooves took off the bandages on his head. She hissed, "You've got a nasty wound. Luckily, it's drying up." Then she replaced the bandage around his scalp.

Distort suddenly remembered, getting off the bed instantaneously. "My friends! I have to go back!"

"Your friends were there too…?" She questioned. "Strange, I didn't see any pony else."

"No, Twilight!" He grasped onto her urgently, her eyebrows raising. He grew frantic and impatient speedily. "They're all stuck back there in the NDO with the scientists!

She brushed him off lightly. "Slow down. What's the NDO?"

"New Detective Order. It's a prison, really, disguised as a helpful organisation." He nibbled on his lower lip. "Once you're taken there, you never leave. Well, I did! But we have to go back! My friends! Hazy, Mel, Glimpse, Eternal, Prism, Universe, Veil, Shattered...! We have to go back! Let me go back, Twilight! Twilight! Please, please, please!" By this point, his eyes were bubbling up with tears.

The alicorn shook her head. "I'm sorry, Distort, but I can't let you go anywhere in this state."

"But I'm fine! Honestly! I can do anything! Never been better! Look! Twilight! I'm alright! I can go after my friends! Let me go! You can't keep me here forever! Don't give me back! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

In his uncontrollable outburst, he hadn't noticed the nurse enter the castle. "Young colt," Nurse Redheart muttered, catching his attention. His eyes darkened in horror. "You are certainly not fit to leave."

He screamed.


	7. 7: Trapped Again

**Chapter Seven~ Trapped. Again.**

Confined within the walls of the his newest prison, Distort played with a ball Twilight had given him. The white stars on it shimmered as he bounced it. The factors that had messed with his mental state were simple; first, he'd been the only escapee, second, he'd been forbidden to find his friends and help them, and third, he was now trapped again, but inside a hospital this time. He might as well have been back inside the NDO, for at least it wasn't as boring and useless. This was just a blockage in his plan.

And it was worse, because nopony believed him about the NDO. Every time a nurse would come to see him, he'd beg to be let out, but to no avail. He'd had psychiatrics, doctors, detectives and agents come to visit to figure out the issue, but nopony understood- because none of them _wanted_ to believe there'd be an error in the system. Nopony _wanted_ to believe that the princesses had made a tremendous mistake.

Hell, it would've been a different story if _they'd_ grown up there.

"Careful, Distort," Nurse Redheart fretted as she snatched the ball from the air, "you could knock something over." Her opal blue eyes glittered with worry. The white earth pony's pink mane was tied up in a neat bun, a nurse's hat on her head. Why was he paying attention to detail? _Because Melancholy would have._

The stubborn colt rolled his eyes. "I'm only throwing it because I'm bored. And I'm only bored because I'm in here. Let. Me. Out."

She sighed heavily. "I guess it's time for your meds."

"I don't need meds! I'm fine!" He barked. "Why can't anypony see that?! You all think I'm a damned lunatic!" Though the nurse suppressed her shock, it was still evident that his outburst had startled her by the way her eyebrows rose instantaneously then dipped back slowly to their original state. "Sorry." He mumbled. "I just miss them."

"I know, sweetie, but you need to rest up."

He nestled back into the bed. Fine, he'd play their game. They would have to release him if he was… _Normal._

"Hey, has anypony found any evidence of the NDO's existence?" He enquired quietly as Nurse Redheart fished around her trays until she reached a small box labelled only with his name. She seized hold of it as if it was going to run away and wandered back to him.

She shook her head. "No." The nurse pried a pill out of the box and passed it to him. "Would you like some water with it?"

"Please." With that, the humble mare left, shutting the door in her wake. He peered down at the miniature disc-like medication. It usually tasted terrible and smelt like nothing. He didn't need it, nor want it, but it was there, and he had to have it. He rolled his eyes, depositing the medicine on his bedside table. Distort sat up and stared out of the window, humming quietly to himself. Because of his feared mental state, he had an entire room to himself. Sure, it was of a tedious size and was very boxy, but he didn't have to share. The only pony he wanted to share with was Hazy, and if she wasn't there, solitude it was.

The door clicked open. He turned his gaze to see Twilight entering with a frown on her face. He did not want to see her right now. He crawled to the other side of the cot and curled up away from her, slumping stubbornly. If she had kept quiet about him, he'd possibly have his friends by now. She was a fool to let them send him here.

"Distort…" She began slowly, her voice starting to waver slightly. Though a regular pony would not have noticed it, his sharp hearing did. He felt his ears twitch slightly to strain his hearing to listen closer. He closed his eyes, deeply inhaling. His ears lowered on cue for his curiosity. _What did she want from him?_

"I believe you." Revealed she as the world stopped.


	8. 8: Revolutionary

**Chapter Eight~ Revolutionary**

"You believe me…?" His eyes shot wide open. He spun around instantly, his grey gaze sparkling with disbelief.

The alicorn princess nodded. "I did some research on my own. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, Distort."

"It's okay." He smiled. "Are you going to get them to let me go?"

"No."

"Whyyyyy?" He whined. Looking at him now, the colt was full of meaning and mystery. Though she had done her research, nothing could beat personal experience. She sat on the edge of his cot and ignored his question.

"Hey, Distort...?" She started. He tilted his head in curiosity. "What's it like inside the NDO?"

* * *

Glimpse moaned in boredom, slapping Prism. "Shut up. Your ideas are stupid."

"I'm just try'na get us out, hot-head." Prism grumbled, rolling her eyes. The two's bickering blocked out the noise of Melancholy sobbing her eyes out. Eternal and Universe watched each other from separate corners of their prison. All five of them were trapped in a cold, rusty cell, the darkness creeping up on them from all different angles. Prism hissed under her breath, her horn glowing a deep violet. She shot a spell at the bars, but it did nothing.

"Awesome work." Glimpse scowled.

"Buzz off!"

By now, the scientists were long gone. The group would probably be left there to starve, they figured. After a solid 16 hours of being trapped together with no food, they were losing hope.

After a few murmured pep-talks from Eternal, Melancholy finally stood up. She brushed the tears from her eyes and glared at her comrades. "Did we all get a chance to read our files?" Everypony nodded. "Good." She said, exhaling. "Does anypony have any convenient traits we could use to escape? _Anything at all?"_ She sighed.

"What if we'll be hated for it? Then surely that pony wouldn't come forward." Glimpse stated blankly.

"I guess so," Melancholy threw out in the open, "but, hey, I won't. You saved my life! Why should I hate you for saving me?" Slowly and surely, everypony else started to agree. They sat together and brainstormed ideas for what to do, and if they- as individuals- could help in any way.

After a few minutes, Prism stood back up. "Get into the shadows, everypony. I have an idea that might just work." To that, they nodded and slinked away into the shadows. Squeezing her eyes shut, Prism thought hard of her target; a tough mare dressed clad in a white lab coat, with goggles and a mask to conceal her identity. She forced that image into her head and imagined the colours and atmosphere enveloping her. Her entire body burned for a minute after that. She finally opened her eyes when the burning stopped and everypony gasped.

"Changeling," she heard Glimpse murmur, bemused.

Smirking, Prism added, in her new form, "And this, my friends, is our ticket out of here." They cheered silently, a big beam spread across their faces from ear to ear.

Unfortunately, though, their glee didn't last for long, for Prism collapsed and let her dreams take her away.

* * *

 _"Hey, Scatter, you look pale… Are you okay?" Asked a little changeling. Somehow, she knew her. She had an illuminating, pink gaze. Her friend had purple eyes to match her purple aura._

 _"Sorry, Shadow."_

 _"Scatter! Don't let those jerks pull you down! We'll show them!" The changeling whooped excitedly. "I can't wait to smash their faces in! Or! Or! We could prank them, you know! Don't you want to get glue on them?! I heart Tyrant has something wrong with him; he can't shapeshift when covered in glue!"_

 _"How the heck do you even know that?" Scatter laughed._

 _Shadow posed. "I have my ways!" She said in a dramatic monotone that caused the both of them to burst out into uncontrollable fits of giggles. "We may not be biological siblings, but you're still the best sister I ever had, Scatterbrain!"_

 _"Oi! My name is Scatter Burst!"_

 _"Whatever you say, Scatterbrain."_

 _"One day you'll realise I'm actually smarter than you, Shadow."_

 _"Pfft, can't wait for that day!"_

 _"Trust me, Shadow. And that will be the day you ever regret calling me Scatterbrain."_


	9. 9: The Rulers Of Equestria

**_Hey, everyone! So, like most of you readers probably won't know, this is actually my first story on this website. The idea of the New Detective Order has been around for way longer, though. I'm actually considering changing the rating on this. Reviews are greatly appreciated, although I won't tear your eyes out if you don't. ...Too violent...? Anyway, thanks for reading, and enjoy chapter nine! :D_**

 ** _-MelonsAndStuff_**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine~ The Rulers Of Equestria**

The next day, Twilight had brought some more unfamiliar ponies with her. Two, to be exact. They were both alicorns, one white and the other a deep shade of blue. She introduced them as the two main rulers of Equestria- the two most important princesses… But all he heard was white noise. He didn't really care. These two figures could have changed the entirety of the NDO, but they hadn't. They'd let it become the hell it was meant to be. Because of that, Distort didn't give a damn about who they were and what they wanted. It was all their fault.

Her voice a soft twinkle, Twilight spoke quietly, "Distort?"

"We're here to talk about the so-called New Detective Order." The older one informed him, but it didn't stop the burning rage in his head. At that point, he just lost control of himself.

" _IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_ He roared at them. Nurse Redheart, hearing his tone, sprinted into the small room and went by his side, she shushed him and calmed him down until the colt was just blinking tears out of his eyes silently, curled in the opposite direction.

The earth pony sighed. "You'll have to excuse him, your majesties. He hasn't been in a great mental state recently."

"After hearing what Princess Twilight said about where he was kept," sniffed the younger of the two in distaste, "we are not surprised."

"But, Distort, we've never heard of the NDO before in our lives." The older one said, walking forwards. She nuzzled his chin comfortingly until he finally looked up at them.

The colt moaned in emotional agony. "Liars. You're both liars. It even said on the paper that the two princesses had given it the 'go'." To that, the white one's eyes flashed. She glanced across at her younger sibling, who gave her a confused response. Neither had heard of it before.

"Then it was an imposter." The blue one sighed. "I don't think you were paying attention at first. My name's Princess Luna, and this is my sister, Princess Celestia."

Distort coughed. "You really think I care? Ponies are probably being tortured right now. There's already enough evidence to suggest that they still carry that punishment out."

"Evidence?" Celestia spluttered.

"Yes. I've seen them do it before."

* * *

 _The stallion choked on his tears as the hammer smashed into his hoof. "Please! Please!" He begged. "I didn't mean to!"_

 _"You tried to escape," said the scientists before delivering another blow to the hoof. His bone was probably smashed, his face distorted in agony._

 _The lasers were the only thing keeping everypony back- otherwise they would have helped him. Instead, they were left to silently suffer as one of them was punished right in front of their own eyes. So many were crying, whimpering and yelping as if they could feel the stallion's sorrow. Burden, his name was. Burden had been a nice, quiet fella- and had a massive crush on Hazy. He'd always follow her around like a lost puppy. Hey, at least the scientists had no idea that he loved Hazy._

 _"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He screamed as sweat mixed with tears and blood as they trailed down his face._

 _"But you're not," they said, delivering the final blow._

* * *

Distort shivered at the memory. "I _really_ don't want to talk about it."

"It's fine," Celestia shrugged, "but if you do want to talk about it, you know who to talk to." Then, the eldest of the three alicorns grinned innocently at the nurse. "How long until he can be released, Nurse?"

Nurse Redheart read thought about it, clicking her tongue a few times. "Erm… I think he has to stay until his mental health improves." Distort slammed his face into the pillow and whimpered. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Distort," Celestia started, beaming. The colt glanced up at her through the corner of his eye, refusing to remove his face from the pillow. "You just focus on getting better. Luna and I shall figure out what this New Detective Order is- and we'll rescue your friends and every pony there."

Croaking, Distort added, "Thank you, your highness."

The princess of the night sighed and walked forward to her sister and the blue colt. "Do you have any questions whatsoever about anything? I mean, since you were kept in isolation for so long…"

Distort nodded and pointed to the mark on her flank. "What's that?"

"Ohh, boy," Twilight mumbled, rubbing her temples.


	10. 10: Flashback

**Chapter 10~ Flashback**

 _The colt yawned, opening his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the light, then the big blue face that shielded him from the light, a little too close for comfort. He jumped back and the pony- the mare- just laughed. "Gosh, you're so much fun. I love you already, stranger!" She laughed. The colt backed up against the wall, perturbed._

 _"Um," he croaked, before gagging. His dry, scratchy throat caused him to heave a few times. The mare ran out and the colt instantly knew he was going to die there. In a minute, she returned with a bottle of water, pinned him down, and forced him to drink. Occasionally it would miss him, drips of water streaming down his chin, but he still drank as much as he could of the water. It was heaven against his rough throat._

 _"Better?"_

 _Coughing, the colt said, "Thanks."_

 _"You're welcome." The mare grinned. With a light pink mane, a sharp yellow gaze and the deep blue coat, this mare seemed like the strangest pony to ever meet. "Oh!" She burst out. "Name's Hazy. Pleasure to meet ya, kiddo! Now how do I call ya?" Hazy seemed laid back, a permanent smirk playing on her lips which expanded to make her eyes glitter. He didn't reply, too confused and startled to know how to begin to say he had no idea, but she laughed. "Oops! Silly me- I forgot that ponies woke up without knowing who they are._

 _"Your name is Distort, I think. The scientists said I'd have a new roomie called Distort." With that, the strange mare did a little dance. "We're roomies! We're roomies! We're roomies- uh huh!"_

 _The two burst out into fits of laughter. With Hazy's goofy nature, Distort knew that life wasn't going to be dull- and if he had Hazy at his side, he could probably laugh through anything. Though she appeared much older than him, her mental age was much younger than his. "Would you like a tour? I can show you everyone in the South-South-East Wing! Then we can all get breakfast! I'm starving! Everyone gets a day off if there's a new person in their wing!" Distort sighed, sagging against the wall._

 _"Sure. What are my other options?"_

 _"Nothing."_

 _"It was sarcasm."_

 _"Oh." She perked up. "Let's go, then!"_

* * *

 _Eternal and Universe were sitting at a table, messing with a few ponies. "Oi, Prism! You came for a taste?" Universe sniggered at the filly with the deep purple eyes and a black coat. She trotted over and slapped him hard. The filly, Prism, grabbed his hoof and twisted it until it clicked loudly. He screeched in pain whilst his friend was in hysterics._

 _"Dude, you just got_ destroyed _by a little filly!"_

 _Prism raised an eyebrow. "You want one too, hotshot?"_

 _"Eh, not really."_

 _"Sit back down, you foal." So, he complied. Prism's friend, a dull green colt with a caramel mane and a black fedora, grimaced, beckoning her back to his table. After she finished blowing raspberries to the two elder ones, she returned._

 _"Hey, guys!" Hazy grinned. "I got the new pony! He's my roomie- name's Distort."_

 _Prism rolled her eyes. "Like you've told us for the millionth time, Hazy, yes. Congratulations, you've got your roommate." Obviously it was a touchy subject, due to her vicious gaze and the way her friend wrapped a hoof around her comfortingly._

 _"Morning, fella," he said quickly, smiling awkwardly. "I'm Glimpse. This is Prism," he tapped his friend's back, "and those two imbeciles over there are Eternal and Universe." He groaned at that and Prism giggled. Hearing his comment, Eternal and Universe scowled. "Don't worry about Eter and Uni, they can't do a thing to hurt you, try as they might." He tipped his fedora, the shadows casting over his mocha-coloured left eye. Distort nodded shakily, trying to get to grips with every pony. Hazy growled._

 _"Those 'imbeciles' are my friends, Glimpse."_

 _"Too bad, so sad." To that, Hazy swiped at him. Glimpse reached for Distort, snatching his hoof quickly and pulling him closer to himself and Prism. "Oops, I got your new friend." When Hazy screamed in anger, Glimpse chuckled. "It's all in good fun; deal with it, Haze."_

 _Sighing, Hazy looked up. She briskly glanced around. As if something she'd tasted something sour, she pursed her lips and glowered at the almost-empty room. "Where are the others? You know, Hysteria, Skyline, Thrill…?"_

 _Glimpse laughed again. "Thrill's probably in the library reading about roller coasters, like most days, Skyline is probably begging forgiveness, snuggling against him like always, and Hysteria…" He suddenly stopped laughing, shooting an awkward glance at Prism, who's eyes had suddenly gone hollow. "Hysteria was transferred to another wing."_

 _"I'm all alone," Prism whispered, poking at the ground, deflated. "I miss her."_

 _"We all do." Hazy sighed. "I'm sorry, Priz."_

 _"It's fine. I think the scientists are sorting me out a new roommate as we speak, anyway."_

 _"Okay."_

 _Prism swallowed back her sorrow. "Let's hope we all get along, eh, Distort?" She smirked, punching him playfully. He beamed._

 _"I think we'll get along."_


	11. 11: The Pony In The Black Coat

**As you probably won't know (unless you've been here from the very beginning), yesterday was this story's 1 week anniversary. (You can have a monthiversary, so why not a weekiversary...?) And, like, that's good and all...**

 **But this story has over 100 views. And it's my first story. Squeeeee~. If you're new here, you won't know that I've currently been publishing new chapters daily (if not, a few times a day). So, to celebrate... Here's a special chapter. Why is it special, you may ask?**

 **There's a backstory to one of the characters at the end of this chapter. It'll be continued through multiple chapters. Can you guess who it is before it's too late?**

 **-MelonsAndStuff**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven~ The Pony In The Black Coat**

Distort couldn't get his head around _cutie marks_. Somepony's talent really was reflected on their flank? Only on these strange, foreign ponies, had he ever seen such things. A personal talent only one pony had? It seemed almost unbelievable. He tilted his head to the ceiling, _oohing_ to all of the knowledge he'd never had before.

"And… Everypony here has these marks?" He asked with big, graphite eyes. Princess Twilight Sparkle explained. "Wow… I can't believe they didn't teach us this." In sadness and wonder, Distort rolled his head, stretching his neck.

Twilight blinked in confusion. "Does anypony there have a cutie mark?"

"No." Distort revealed. "Not even the adults… Although, there was this one time…"

* * *

 _Nibbling on his tongue, a regular habit, Distort walked along the long corridor, searching for Prism, yelling for his friend. It was just a normal day; Prism would hide and Distort would go to find her so they could read books together. Then, 20 minutes later, Glimpse would join them, making up a stupid excuse about being re-tested 70 odd times, when in actual fact he'd been beating up Eternal and Universe. He wouldn't always win, which was the main giveaway of his actions._

 _This time, though, felt different. There was a bustle of scientists approaching. Strange; there'd usually be about three to a wing, rather than the 13 there were then. In the middle of them was a maroon stallion, a long black coat which had a collar that covered his muzzle and the lower half of his face. Although it was hidden so well, with his mane covering his eyes, Distort could feel him smiling. It was chilling, really._

 _The stallion stopped and analysed the blue colt, who shivered, frozen in his gaze. After a few moments, the stallion moved on, chuckling quietly about the colt's shyness. But, just as he was passing, Distort noticed something behind his coat- behind a tear in the flank region of it. It was yellow and had an odd figure from what he could see, but it certainly wasn't skin. He knew that much._

 _As soon as the stranger felt Distort's eyes fall upon the tear, he turned and grinned widely. "Keep on learning, young lad, and you'll be rewarded, too." Distort had reached and tried to touch it, only to be slammed into by a scientist. He felt dizzy due to the impact, wondering if the scientist was actually a robot filled with rocks. That's when the stranger moved on, flanked by the mass of scientists, leaving Distort trying to figure out what had happened._

* * *

After explaining all that to the purple alicorn, she had her lips pursed, humming quietly, trying to think about what he had just told her. That stranger he'd seen had definitely had a cutie mark. Could he have been the mastermind behind the New Detective Order?

She finally forced a smile. "Say, Distort; if I could get you out of here, would you want to go exploring?"

"Why are we going exploring?"

Twilight sighed, narrowing her eyes. "We're going to go hunting for that pony you saw with the cutie mark."

* * *

 _It had been a dark and stormy night, streaks of gold against the sky as lightning pelted against the ground, Brother and Sister picking berries for Mother and her cakes. Hidden in the thick underlayer of a murky forest, one bolt against a tree could possibly have been the end. I, myself, am not one to lie, but the look on Mother's porcelain face, should we return with nothing, would be a terrible reality. Already, the old mare's sharp eye for detail was beginning to waver, and her strength was fading away like the wind. Maybe once she had been an excellent baker, but I, unfortunately, being the runt of the great mare's children, had not been around to see her glory days. I had been around to see her begin to lose her sanity, which had slowly taken its toll on Brother and Sister. It is also the reason why Father... Is no longer here._

 _The haunted expression on Brother and Sister's faces as the berries, all bright, plump, juicy, turned to a soggy state in their bare hooves. Now dead, their faces lost all colour. As I said before, I am not a liar, so I will not hide the fact that before me, everything slowly lost its touch. It was almost as if the world was dying at our bare hooves. Brother and Sister looked so helpless against nature, their faces, so porcelain and light like Mother's, darkened by the night sky and the shadows of the forest._


	12. 12: The Crystal Empire

**Chapter Twelve~ The Crystal Empire**

The train sped along the tracks, Distort laughing uncontrollably with his head poking out of the window as if he'd never been in one before. Twilight beamed. "You really shouldn't have your head out like that, you know."

"But the wind…!" He mused loudly, enjoying the way the gales attacked his face. He even stuck his tongue out like a dog. Was this what he was like when he was happy? It was so different from his regular appearance. He was so carefree with a massive grin stamped on his face. He reminded Twilight of her friend Pinkie Pie in that state. She couldn't do anything except succumb to the contagious beam he wore. He looked back at her through the corners of his eye. "Twilight, why isn't anypony else doing this? It's fun!"

She laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. "Well, Distort… You see, uh…" She struggled to find words that would certainly not upset him, so she just went ahead with her gut instinct. "Adults don't really do that."

"You're missing out, then!" He giggled as the wind dried his tongue. "Is this what it's like to fly?"

"I guess so, but you can go anywhere you want." He watched her, suddenly more amused, a _tell-me-more_ expression written across his face. "Don't you have any friends who are pegasi?"

Distort sighed, glancing down. "Yes. Glimpse is really good at flying… But we couldn't really go anywhere. How are you meant to practise flying in an enclosed space… But, oh wow, he was really good! One day he promised all of us- Mel, Prism, Eternal and Uni- that he'd show us what it was like to fly. Because Hazy already had wings, he refused to show her because that was lazy on her behalf, so she had a tantrum about it. I remember that day. It was the 16th of May a year ago. It's easy to remember because Eternal always used to struggle saying 16."

Nodding, Twilight added, "Who was your favourite?"

"I can't have a favourite friend!"

She just laughed.

* * *

When Distort stepped out of the train, he clutched tightly to the alicorn's leg as the crowds tore past. Afraid of being trampled, he snapped his eyes shut and held his breath. Twilight Sparkle watched him curiously. "Are you okay?" She asked. Distort whimpered, tightening his hold on her, pressing himself against her. Twilight decided to lift him up with a levitation spell and she flew to a more secluded area of the station where she finally put him down. "What happened?"

"I'm not used to crowds." He'd admit. "Back in the NDO, there'd only be 13 ponies maximum to a wing… Not 15 million!"

She smirked. "That wasn't 15 million. It was about 30."

"What's the difference?!" He spluttered out. Twilight shook her head.

The violet alicorn gestured to the world in front of them. "Welcome to the Crystal Empire."

Distort blinked, his grey gaze sharpening. "And that answers my most recent question." He'd mutter, focusing on the crystallised landscape. Twilight led him through the crystalline streets of the empire, occasionally passing sparkly, translucent ponies. They seemed magnificent- ponies out of dreams. Was it really just that? A dream?

* * *

When the pair got to the royal gates, they were met by a tall, white stallion. He looked happy. "Twily!" He beamed, running to Twilight and embracing her in a tight hug. "Nice to see my little sister again." Then he stopped, turning to the blue colt. "Who's this? I don't recognise you."

Distort sniffled uncomfortably. Twilight answered for him. "This is Distort. In fact, he's actually the main reason we've come." She turned to the younger male. "Distort, this is my brother, Shining Armor, prince of the Crystal Empire."

"What can we help you with, buddy?" Shining asked, patting Distort's head.

Distort snarled, backing away a few paces before finally looking up. "We're looking for a pony who's done some bad things."

"Like what?"

Twilight shook her head. "Not here. We need privacy. If this got out to the public…"

Shining Armor nodded, his face serious. He beckoned the two to follow them into the castle. Distort sucked in a breath and, trotting side-by-side his new ally, Twilight and Distort readied themselves to retell the horrors of the New Detective Order.

* * *

 _Settling down for the night was fun; Brother and Sister laying half-asleep by the campfire, mumbling lines of nursery rhymes as if it were a test. When they finally fell asleep, I could see Them again. I do not lie. I do not lie. I do not lie._

 _Because, I kid you not, those shadowy figurines stood behind Brother and Sister, feeding off of their sanity. I could feel one curl up behind me, jagged white fangs ready to pierce my skin of 'everything will be fine'. My protective barrier, if you will. I do not usually freak out, but tonight was different, for the moonlight only made the abominations' faces more prominent. Large white eyes dotted about the face- numerous, on some- and the entire boning within their skull must have been off. It left a disfigured mess._

 _Before I knew it (I do not lie, I do not lie, I do not lie) I had launched myself at one, and-_


	13. 13: Commands

**Chapter Thirteen~ Commands**

One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four. The sound of the mare's hoofsteps against the ground echoed all about the endless corridor, her darkened, haunted expression hidden beneath her mask and goggles. The only reason she'd gone into such a dastardly career was only because of her need for money. Poverty wasn't the type of lifestyle she wanted her sister to have. Shortly after, she was joined by the lead doctor. "Just in there," he directed, adjusting the thick goggles over his eyes. He pointed a concealed hoof at a door on the right.

"Please, why do I have to do this?" The mare pleaded, her breathless words short and heartbroken. Ever since she'd first encountered the horrors here, she had been in complete distress, begging to leave. But, of course, leave and you'll be killed. She had it rougher than most, though, considering that her sister was also here. It shattered her to know and not be allowed to see her. If either sister left, they'd both be killed. She couldn't risk Pepper's, or 'Hysteria's', safety.

The doctor growled. "You have to do this, Peach. Just watch them for a few hours." Then, he tipped his head before walking in the opposite direction. "Good luck."

"I'll need it," Peach sighed, drooped. She drew a sharp breath and opened the door.

* * *

Prism was up again, posing as a scientist with the others hidden when an actual scientist walked in. They seemed suspicious, watching closely and not taking their eyes off of Prism's shifted body. It looked nothing like her at all.

"Help!" Prism cried out to the actual scientist, her eyes red as if she'd been crying. "Those damned fillies and colts escaped and locked me in here!" The poor scientist actually seemed to believe it. For a second, anyway. Then they took off their goggles, revealing the unique amber-and-yellow gaze of the doctor's main apprentice. Sure, they had doctors at the NDO. What would they do when all of their little detectives got sick?

The apprentice rolled his eyes. "Come on, Amber, again? I'll find you another pony who has the key." With that, he stormed off. After slamming the door shut, Prism doubled over in fits of laughter. Her friends joined in, cracking up. Whoever Amber was, she seemed like a real klutz to them.

After a few minutes, he chucked the key up to Prism, or Amber, and mumbled, "Be grateful that Rainbow had a spare key." He scowled and trotted off. After he'd left, Prism unlocked the cage and flew out.

She beamed. "Told ya! Now, bow to the master."

"Stop milking it." Glimpse rolled his eyes, smirking. He was impressed, no doubt. Prism, still shifted as 'Amber' trotted out. Glimpse cast a spell to make the others invisible. So far, so good. The group followed Prism silently.

* * *

Shining Armor sighed, drooping at the news of such a foul organisation. "Aw, geez. I'm so sorry, Distort." At this point, he had his wife, Princess Cadence with him. His daughter was lounging on the floor lazily. Distort ignored them, content in playing with the foal. With the way he giggled with Flurry Heart, it was as if he'd never seen a foal before, amused by their small size.

"Are you two okay?" Twilight asked, glancing over at the colt and foal.

"She's dumb. And small." Distort remarked, smirking as if amused.

Cadence laughed. "Distort, she's just a foal- a baby. She hasn't grown up yet. She can't even talk."

"Well that's annoying." He glared at Flurry, poking her stomach. She rolled onto her back, laughing. "Do all ponies start off this small and… _Stupid_?" Cadence and Shining Armor turned to Twilight, frowning.

Shining Armor coughed, jabbing his sister hard. "Uh, Distort, haven't you seen a foal before?"

"No." He answered simply before licking his lips and poking Flurry Heart some more. She wriggled, agitated. He growled. "Lay still." When she didn't, he slammed his hoof onto the flooring just next to her. She screamed due to the loud bang. Distort wrinkled up his face. The adults glared at him.

Twilight scowled harder than the others. "Distort, you can't do that!"

"Why not? Isn't that what everypony does?" He asked bluntly, his eyes innocent. Cadence and Shining Armor picked up their daughter and cuddled her until she fell quiet. "I mean," he continued, "that's what the scientists always did. And it's not even loud in here."

"Yes," Twilight Sparkle replied, frustrated, "but you're not in the NDO right now- you're in the Crystal Empire, and in the Crystal Empire, we don't scare ponies like that."

"So you do it everywhere else in Equestria?" He threw out another question.

Cadence sighed loudly. Distort copied.

"I think you need help, Distort."

"Help? Help?" He piped up. "No! No! Nope-ity nope!"

Flurry Heart giggled. Like a parrot, she echoed in her foal voice as best as she could, "Nope! Nope! No! No!" She burst out into fits of laughter. Distort glowered. She quickly stopped and buried her face into her mother's pink coat, whimpering quietly.

Cadence thought hard. "Why don't you go stay with Twilight for a bit? You can go to school and learn some social skills?"

"No, but what I can do is go and beg to stop the NDO and free everypony."

"You can't do that-" Twilight muttered, before being cut off.

"You do realise I'm going to do it anyway, even if you say no, correct?"

Twilight groaned. "Cadance, I'll look after him."

"Good luck, Twilight." She nodded.

"HEY! I'M NOT DIFFICULT!"

* * *

 _-they had all disappeared. Strange. When I looked back at Brother and Sister, they were still soundly passed out upon the dewy flooring of the forest. I snuggled up with them, enough to awaken Brother, his exhausted pearly gaze falling upon me. Without a word, he wrapped a hoof around me and pulled me close._

 _I do not lie. I do not lie._

 _And above him, loitering as a fool, a demon._


End file.
